


In Trouble

by ElliotGrey



Series: Final Fantasy Musings [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Asexual Character, Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, I don't even know okay, Meet-Cute, One Shot, au ra xaela, i just write stuff and look confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotGrey/pseuds/ElliotGrey
Summary: Cendres hadn't lived a particularly long time in the company of others, but, in that time, she'd come to think she'd met many a lovely lady. Her good friend River; her Dark Knight master, Alexia, and Alexia's girlfriend, Jedia; V'kebbe. However, "lovely" did not even begin to describe the woman standing in front of her.





	In Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I'mma go ahead and post all the garbage I've written in the last year. Huzzah!

Ul’dah.

Loud, crowded, confusing Ul’dah.

Cendres looked balefully up at Ototo.

"Don't look at me like that, I need to talk to my old teacher," the tall blue Xaela said, frowning at her. In reply, she somehow managed to look even more miserable.

"Ughhhh, fine!" He threw up his hands and grabbed her arm, dragging her in the opposite direction they'd been walking. He steered them through large double doors and up to a counter.

"You're a huge nerd, you should like it here," he grumbled, depositing her in front of the increasingly confused counter attendant. "Stay here until I'm done, and don't wander off this time! River'll never let me hear the end of it."

And then he was gone, leaving Cendres and the attendant staring after him.

"Erm, hello, welcome to the Thaumaturge's guild, how may I help you?"

Cendres' eyes lit with realization and she snatched a small journal from her belt.

  
_Thaumaturge? Like magic? I can learn more magic here? Offensive magic? Because I know healing magic, but it would be so interesting to--_

  
"What are you doing?" The attendant cut her off, looking even more confused than before.

Oh, right. Cendres sighed, turning to a new page and wrote:

 _I don't speak_.

  
The attendant blinked, looking back and forth between the page and Cendres.

Cendres shifted uncomfortably then scribbled:

_Is that a problem?_

  
The attendant frowned, staring at her for a moment.

"Not...precisely," she said finally. "However, I don't think you'd benefit much from our guild master's tutelage. He and his siblings are a bit much."

Cendres drooped.

"Now, now, I didn't say we couldn't teach you," the attendant laughed. "Just that perhaps our guild master isn't the best teacher for you. Luckily, I think I know someone more your speed. **_If_** they're interested, that is. Follow me."

The attendant led her out the door and through what seemed like a labyrinth of alleyways and streets until they stood in front of a large colorful building.

"This way, keep up!" She called, strolling in.

Once inside, Cendres was captivated. All around the establishment, women and men danced and played music beautifully, whilst others entertained guests in other, more creative ways.  
Cendres blushed and stared at the ground.

"You wait here, I'll be right back." The attendant sat her down at a low table and scurried off.

Cendres peeked up through her bangs and gave an inward sigh of relief when her eyes lit on a graceful dancer. She was just beginning to wonder if the girl would teach **_her_** to dance like that when the attendant returned.

"Here we are, this is the girl I was talking about, Vitra. I thought perhaps you'd be a better teacher for her than our guild master. Her name is--actually, come to think of it, what is your name?"

Cendres wasn't listening.

She hadn't lived a particularly **_long_** time in the company of others, but, in that time, she'd come to think she'd met many a lovely lady. Her good friend River; her Dark Knight master, Alexia, and Alexia's girlfriend, Jedia; V'kebbe. However, **_lovely_** did not even begin to describe the woman standing in front of her.

Her coffee colored skin glowed warmly in the low light of the establishment, orange ringed eyes studying Cendres from top to toe. She wore her white blonde hair in an elegant braid with two, large ringlets free to frame her gentle face.

She's a Raen! Cendres realized, gaping at the ivory, fan-like horns on either side of her head.

The woman's full, glossy lips twitched as she tried to conceal a smile and Cendres' eyes widened in horror, her cheeks flaming, as she realized she'd been gawking. She scrambled to her feet and offered her hand to shake. She realized belatedly how sweaty her palms were and yanked it back to rub against her pant leg before offering it again.

The woman--angel, really--chuckled and took the proffered hand with a smile.

"This place can be a little overwhelming at first, why not come to my office? We can speak more freely there."

Even her voice was beautiful.

Cendres nodded dumbly and followed her, distantly wondering what in the world was wrong with her to be acting so strangely.

"There now, that's better," the woman, Vitra, said, closing the door behind the three of them.

Cendres blinked, three of them? Oh right, she thought, looking at the attendant and wishing she'd leave. You're here.

"So then, I hear you'd like to study Thaumaturgy. That's quite the endeavor."

Cendres nodded eagerly, pulling out her notebook again.

_Yes ma'am._

  
"Why?"

Cendres blinked, then blushed, a picture of Ototo rolling his eyes and calling her a nerd flashed in her mind.

  
_I like learning, ma'am. I like to know things._

  
Vitra quirked an eyebrow, but if she thought Cendres' reason was strange, she didn't comment on it.

"Let's start with your name then, little one. If I'm to teach you, I'll have to call you something. And you needn't bother calling me ma'am, just Vitra is fine."

  
_Cendres._  

She wrote, her blush burning all the way to the tips of her horns.

_My name is Cendres._

  
"Cendres," Vitra said, making her go an even deeper shade of crimson. "That's a lovely name."

They stared at each other for a time before the attendant cleared her throat.

"Well, that's my job done. Just find me by the door when you're ready to leave Cendres, I'll walk you back to the guild. Nice doing business with you, Vi."

"And you, say hello to the guild master for me," Vitra smiled, opening the door for the attendant.

As soon as it closed again, Cendres became acutely aware of the size of the room. It was small, or, at least, it felt small. Tiny really.

What is wrong with me? Cendres frowned, taking a few deep breaths.

When she looked up again, Vitra was watching her and all her hard work calming down went out the window.

"Well, it's been a busy day for me and you look fairly done in as well. Are you staying at the Adventurer's guild?"

Her voice is so pretty, Cendres thought as she nodded. It's like music and she's not even singing.

"Excellent, I'll find you there tomorrow and we'll begin our lessons then, alright?"

Cendres nodded again and let herself be guided out the door and back to the entrance of the building.

"So, what do you really think?" The attendant whispered when Cendres was out of earshot.

"She's adorable," Vitra grinned. "Like a lost duckling."

"Doesn't hurt that she looks at you like you hung the moon and stars, I'm sure."

Vitra winked at her and sauntered back to her office, a self-satisfied smirk dancing on her lips.  


  


“I thought I told you to stay here!" Ototo grouched as the attendant led Cendres back inside the Guild.

"Oh hush," the attendant snapped. "You left her, you don't get to grumble about what she does while you're gone."

Ototo glared at the woman before turning on his heel. "Whatever, let's just go."

"Hold your chocobos, mister grouch, I have to get her registered."

Cendres wasn't paying attention, she was too busy trying to decide on the exact color of Vitra's eyes.  
  
Later that night, she spent all her time tossing and turning in bed, wondering why in the world she was feeling so strange.

 

What was going on with her?

Why was she obsessing over the glow of her new teacher's skin?

The mischief behind her eyes?

How it might be to hold her hand?

  
The next morning, she dragged herself out of bed after almost no sleep, and dressed to meet Vitra.

She was waiting at one of the tables in the common area, and smiled warmly at Cendres when she appeared.

Realization washed over Cendres as she felt her heart step sideways in her chest at Vitra's smile.

"Hello, my darling, how are you today?"

In trouble, Cendres thought, cheeks flaming. In big, big trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff and fluff (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> P.S. I was listening to I Do Adore by Mindy Gledhill (https://youtu.be/Nv2XRdXmjMo) on repeat whilst writing this.


End file.
